A Bond Between Sisters
by justkate-ing
Summary: { Not Romantic } { Elsa and Anna } Elsa finally comes out of her bedroom to see her sister, Anna. { I do not ship these two romantically, but, oh well, take it like you will! } { Short Story }


_**((*this is my first fanfiction on this website, yay! And what do I do? Make something sappy. I hope you don't mind my writing! This is before the coronation, a time when nobody knew about Elsa's powers. She's like sixteen.-. *rolls away*))**_

The Princess of Arendelle took a deep breath, looking out the frosted window of her bedroom. _I've got to tell someone... How about my sister? No... that's stupid, she'd think I'm a freak! _She sighed, closing her eyes and resting her bare hands against the cold window.

"Elsa!" Called a familiar voice-her little sister- from outside her door. "Please! Just come out of the door."

She heard the voice, trying to ignore it.

"Elsa, I _know_ you can hear me."

_Just block her out. It's safer this way._

Anna took a deep breath, before walking from her door. Elsa's eyes twitched as she slammed her head down on the window sill.

She knew nobody would ever trust her... Because she would never let anybody in. She ignores everything that comes her way. "I'm sorry, Anna..." She said under her breath in a raspy tone.

She ran her finger across the window, drawing little doodles in the frost. _One day... One day I'll be brave enough to show who I really am... _Elsa sighed, closing her eyes again and clenching her firsts, tears building up in her eyes.

She stood up, wiping her eyes.

_Just leave the room... It's not like anything will happen. _

She reached for the doorknob, taking another breath in and twisting it, opening the door that had been closed for months. She bit her lower lip, "A-Anna..?" She called,

"_Elsa?" _Her sister's head popped out from Anna's bedroom door, "You... you're out."

Elsa nodded.

"I... Haven't seen you in awhile." Anna said, walking from her door and closing it. "I missed you."

She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa said, blinking away tears with her hands behind her back.

"Hm? But... Why are you sorry?" She looked up at her older sister, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Because... I-I'm your sister... And I left you. By yourself..."

"Elsa-" Anna sighed, "It's alright."

"_No, _it's actually not. I didn't realize how much I had hurt you, Anna."

"You didn't hurt-"

"Anna, you don't understand. Maybe someday you will." She sighed, reaching back for the doorknob.

"Elsa! _Don't." _Anna said, grabbing her sister's arm.

"Anna! Please, just leave me be."

"_No."_

_"Anna..."_

"Elsa, you're not shutting me out again!" She said sternly, "_Please! _I-I can't be alone anymore!"

"Anna, I just-"

"Please, I'm begging you... Stay out of your room, just for today." Anna pleaded.

"I-"

"Please."

Elsa blinked and looked down, as her sister released her arm. "Okay." She sighed.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Elsa!" She swung her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I missed you... so much."

Elsa twitched her arm, before wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders. "I missed you, too, Anna." She cracked a smile.

Anna pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Well... you're out of your room now.." She twirled her fingers. "Can... Can we play now?"

Elsa stiffled a giggle, nodding as her younger sister grabbed her hand, dragging her hands down the stairs. "A-Anna!" She laughed, running behind her sister.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Anna said, pulling her sister toward the front door.

"_Actually," _Elsa said, pressing her feet down and stopping. "We do."

Anna's face lit up like fireworks, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. "We _do?"_

Elsa nodded. "We do." She took a deep breath, standing in front of the front door. She hadn't been outside in years-it felt like.

"You okay, Els'?"

She nodded once more, before wrapping her cold hands around the doorknob, pulling open the large door. Her eyes lit up at she took in the beautiful sight of nature. She heard the birds chirping, saw the butterflies flying past. It was amazing.

"Elsa?"

She smiled-a real smile. A smile that was more important to Elsa than anyone could ever know. "Anna.."

"Yeah?"

"Come on, let's build a _snowman_."

"What? But... it's spring, there's no snow." Anna said, looking at her sister curiously.

"I know."

"Than how can we build a- _Woah!"_Anna exclaimed, her eyes relaxing and her eyebrows raising as snowflakes floated above Elsa's hands. "You... wait-What?" She blinked, looking at her sister. "All this time? Elsa... Why didn't you... Is this why you were hiding?" She looked up.

A nod.

"But.. Elsa, this is amazing! It... It's beautiful!"

"Thank you," Elsa smiled, holding her hands together. "Now, we have some catching up to do."

This day was simple, as Elsa shot her magical snow from the palms of her hands, building a snow-family with her sister. Simple as it was, it meant more than anything to her-To both of them. This was something that showed Anna what family felt like-What true love felt like. Not romantic, not anyway romantic, actually. But true love shared between family... Between _sisters._


End file.
